Medicines containing interferons (natural, recombinant or genetically engineered) are widely used. Interferon-containing preparations, in addition to antiviral effects, cause strong immunomodulatory effects that induce several positive homeostatic shifts, antitumour effects, etc. (RU, Application 940942742 C1. A 61 K 38/21, 1997, RU, patent 20957544, C1. A 61 K 38/21, 1996).
In Russia, natural human interferons derived from leukocytes have been widely used for the treatment and prevention of influenza and acute viral respiratory infections (AVRI) since the late 1960s. This interferon was manufactured from expensive donor blood leukocyte preparations (RU, patent 2033180, C1. A 61 K 38/21, 1995. SU, Inventor's Certificate 297296, C1. A 61 K 36/21, 1977. RU, patent 2108804, C1. A 61 K 38/21, 1996).
Medicines prepared from leukocytes or any other component of human blood are potentially hazardous and can transmit viral infection (hepatitis, herpes virus, cytomegalovirus, AIDS, slow infections etc.).
Because of this, recombinant and genetically engineered interferon preparations of the highest purification (up to 98% pure) are increasingly used for clinical purposes (FS 42-3279-96, VFS 42-2989-97, RU, Patent 2073522, C1. A 61 38/21, 1997, Ershov, F.I., Sistema interferona v norme i pri patologii (The Interferon System under Normal and Pathological Conditions); Moscow: Medicina, 1966, p.216.
These preparations are effective in treating oncological diseases by parenteral administration of high doses (3-10 million IU or more per 24 h) in repeated long courses. However, such doses often cause side effects, such as disorders haemopoiesis, suppression of the immune system, formation of anti-interferon antibodies etc.
However, the recent experience with clinical administration of interferons suggests that their efficacy can be increased by using appropriate drug forms (with account taken of the specific pathogenetic features of the diseases) designed to deliver high concentrations of interferon to the focus of viral infection. After such an administration, interferon causes antiviral and immunomodulatory effects without cytostatic or other side effects. This makes it expedient to develop various drug forms containing interferons designed for topical administration (suppositories, ointments, drops, aerosols, etc.) The closest analogue of this invention, in terms of the nature of the drug and achieved result, is an antiviral drug form for intranasal administration containing human interferon, a biocompatible polymer (6% Polyglucin), and a buffer mixture with the following contents of ingredients per ml solution.
Interferon(1-6.6) .10 IUBiocompatible polymer (Polyglucin)5-30Buffer mixturepH 7.0-7.6 in solution(RU. Patent 2095081, Cl. A 61 K 38/21, 1977).
However, intranasal drug forms containing recombinant or genetically engineered interferons have not been developed in Russia.